Silane is a versatile compound that has many industrial uses. In the semiconductor industry, silane may be utilized for deposition of an epitaxial silicon layer on semiconductor wafers and for production of polycrystalline silicon. Polycrystalline silicon is a vital raw material used to produce many commercial products including, for example, integrated circuits and photovoltaic (i.e., solar) cells that may be produced by thermal decomposition of silane onto silicon particles in a fluidized bed reactor.
Silane may be produced by reacting silicon tetrafluoride with an alkali or alkaline earth metal aluminum hydride such as sodium aluminum tetrahydride as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,816, which is incorporated herein by reference for all relevant and consistent purposes. Silane may alternatively be produced by the so-called “Union Carbide Process” in which metallurgical-grade silicon is reacted with hydrogen and silicon tetrachloride to produce trichlorosilane as described by Müller et al. in “Development and Economic Evaluation of a Reactive Distillation Process for Silane Production,” Distillation and Adsorption: Integrated Processes, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference for all relevant and consistent purposes. The trichlorosilane is subsequently taken through a series of disproportionation and distillation steps to produce a silane end-product.
After silane is produced, it is conventionally taken through a purification process to remove impurities prior to use (e.g., prior to epitaxial layer production or polycrystalline silicon production). Examples of impurities that may be present in the silane-containing process streams include, for example, nitrogen, methane, hydrogen, ethane, ethylene, ethylsilane, diethylsilane, toluene, dimethoxyethane and combinations of these impurities.
A continuing need exists for processes for purifying silane-containing process streams and, in particular, processes that are relatively less complex than conventional processes and that achieve relatively high silane purity and a relatively high rate of silane recovery. A need also exists for systems for carrying out such processes.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.